


Клуб Анонимных Мозгоголиков

by mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, крэк, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очередное заседание Клуба Анонимных Мозгоголиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб Анонимных Мозгоголиков

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: больное воображение автора. Одно нецензурное слово.

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Эдд, и я – мозговой слизень.  
– Привет, Эдд!  
– Пагубная страсть к мозгам была заложена во мне самой природой. Я не могу с этим бороться! Мне нужен чей-то мозг, чтобы на нем обосноваться и...  
– И паразитировать. Портить вкус продукта.  
– Молчи, Ганни! Вечно ты всю лирику к еде сводишь!  
– Ой, а кто тут у нас отозвался? Любитель "трахни-меня-тентаклем-Крэнг"?  
– Господа, я считаю, что всем нам нужно успокоиться и не переходить на личности. Помните, что все мы здесь собрались с единой целью – обсудить нашу общую проблему и найти ей логичное решение.  
– Ваша вулканская логика – это прошлый век! Вы кичитесь нею, не замечая, что высокий коэффициент интеллекта свойственен не только вашей расе.  
– Мистер Холмс, я никоим образом не хотел оскорбить ваши чувства. Однако все же предлагаю вернуться к изначальной цели наших сборов. Эдд, прошу вас.  
– Да я, в общем-то, дно.  
– Сдулся, ага. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сайлар, и я не знаю, почему еще нахожусь здесь.  
– Друг мой, успокой свой разум. Ты слишком возбужден.  
– И я бы попросил телепатов держать свои способности при себе. Иначе у меня может возникнуть непреодолимое желание их присвоить.  
– Ыыыыыыыыыыыы, ыыыы ыыыыы Ыыыыы. Ы ыыыыы ыыыыыы, ыыы ыыыыы Ыыыыы!  
– Кто пустил зомби на встречу?! Я же просил, безнадежных не записывать!  
– Ыыыыы...

...это был просто очередное заседание Клуба Анонимных Мозгоголиков.


End file.
